


Slipping away

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bottom Everett, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: Everett失蹤了，基於一位至尊法師的頭銜，Stephen看來是得接下這個任務了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化玫瑰注意  
> 攻君行為雙渣化設定

“有時候呢，”長著一張章魚臉的酒保一邊擦拭著手上的玻璃杯，一邊對著準備離開的至尊法師說道，“你就是得懂得放棄。”

他停下了腳步，快速計算著自己還剩下多少時間能待在這個空間裡，便回頭簡單回覆說：“謝謝忠告。”

今天就只能到這了。他呢喃道，並開了一道傳送門，又順道將這個地點從尋找名單上移除。很顯然，這裡不能給他任何他想要的東西。既不能幫他破除合約形式的控制魔法，也不能告訴他想找的人在哪兒，倒是很直接地告訴他放棄。

等到他回去現世時，他聽見自己的電話響了。打過來的不是別人，而是最近常跟自己聯絡的瓦干達國王－T'Challa。

“怎麼樣，Strange？有Ross的任何消息嗎？”電話那頭很安靜，瓦干達那裡現在應該是晚上，而且不早了。法師認為此時應該只有對方和他的皇家侍衛是醒著的，國王還是最清醒的那位。

“沒有，我盡量地跑遠些了，但還是沒有。”法師回覆道，他的語氣聽起來既不失望也不憤怒，而是非常平淡的，像是他已經習慣給予對方這個答案了。他當然習慣，畢竟，如果也把今天一起算進去，這會是那位叫Ross的男人消失的第三十一天，也就是整整一個月。

對於另一個否定，他早已沒了感覺。

很顯然，電話那頭也是如此。那頭給了Stephen一個深沉的長嘆，並在聽到他說了一串瓦干達語後，便能聽到侍衛抬起步伐離開房裡的聲音。

“Stephen，這已經是他離開的第一個月了。”T'Cahlla強調地說道，他抓了抓他的頭髮，臉上浮現出明顯的睡意。至從他的下屬失蹤後，國王便會在沒人的地方露出自己深藏的睡意，他不希望自己的子民擔心，更是想努力做好一個好丈夫。

他還是前兩個月結婚的新人呢。

至尊法師沒給個回話，他同樣也在為這事操煩，人人都說Ross有了能到其他空間的能力，而在一大堆超級英雄裡，最容易使用空間移動的就屬他一個，他也就不得不接下這個工作。

於是一個瓦干達國王，和一個二流法師，就成了這事的負責人。

電話那頭最終以回去陪自己妻子為由掛斷了電話，Stephen則是查看了自己放置在不同維度空間裡的偵測器，看看究竟有沒有他的身影。

他，Everett K Ross，理當任職於CIA，前任瓦干達外交總管，但現在整體名單卻被丟在了失蹤一欄裡。

Stephen對這名字也不陌生，這人前陣子曾經是自己的砲友。只是當時出了一些原因，一些破壞了他的原則的原因，於是他不得不與對方終止這段關係。

不然以對方在床上的表現，Stephen原本認為對方可以跟自己再長久一些的。他還記得對方有著一頭柔軟的金髮，跟幾根藏在脖子附近的紅髮，那紅髮似乎是挑染上去的，但那個紅不是一般的紅，而是玫瑰金那特有的紅銅色。

雖然法師對色彩沒什麼概念，認為只要長得好看都能是個美人，但在床上，他依舊被對方這獨特的一點吸引住了。

有幾次他想問關於這髮色的緣由，但他每次想問的時機都不對，要不就是對方幫自己深喉時，抓著對方的頭髮見到的；不然就是在他在騎著自己的時候，在肉體的晃動下無意間看到的。

於是，玫瑰幾乎沒有回答他這個問題，他也知道比起聽對方說上一句完整的話，他更愛聽見對方在床上的放縱呻吟。

他們當上砲友也是一個契機。

當天聖所所在的紐約下了一場大雨，接到上了路人都淋成了落湯雞，包括前來按聖所門鈴的Everett。他當時西裝都淋濕了，頭髮更是不受拘束的粘在了他的眉毛上，要不是一直聽見那煩人的門鈴聲，法師其實根本不想理會對方。

金色頭髮的小探員也不顧身上的衣服讓自己多麼不舒服，直接坐在了一張老舊的沙發上，一臉就是有事找他的樣子。

“你是說，”法師看著對方身上的水滴不停落在地毯上，自然忘記了要為對方倒上一杯熱茶，但是看來一位擁有美國血統的探員是不在乎這種禮節的。“瓦干達需要我的幫助？”他反問對方，金髮的探員似乎對法師心不在焉的態度毫無在意，反而堅決的點了點頭。

“你能有辦法給我什麼嗎？”法師打趣的再次詢問，雖然他對瓦干達的振金不感興趣，但他還是想試試這位探員的膽量。

小探員搖了搖頭，卻依舊面對了法師的質問，似乎希望對方開個價。這次外詢幫忙是他一個人的主意，瓦干達雖然對外開放了許多，但他們的國王－T'Challa依舊對外詢協助有些感冒。

“你是背著國王來的。”這句不是個問句，而是一個肯定句，法師讀出了眼前人的秘密。

“至尊法師，瓦干達現在需要您的能力才能對抗這次的惡軍，您有什麼需求儘管吩咐，我想日後他們也是不會虧待您的。”

看著那雙對自己渴求的藍眼睛，加上對方對自己處處恭敬的態度，法師腦中瞬間跳出了一個想法。他勾起了自己的嘴角，並對這個剛從大雨裡奔進聖所的探員開口道。

“用你來換，如何？”

他沒想到的事，對方竟然毫不考慮的就答應了這次的交易。

當他把被自己折騰得夠嗆的探員放在一旁時，法師才想起自己連對方的名字都沒問過。

“叫我Everett就好，先生。”他是這麼回答他的。Everett累有些的直不起身，只能在一張不怎麼大的床上將自己攤開，舒緩酸痛的肌肉。

“國王一定會很高興，如果他知道自己有個這麼忠心的僕人之後。”法師說道，並知道Ererett沒有想要回應自己的嘲諷。

後來在至尊法師的協助下，瓦干達的確將惡軍趕了出去，法師也因此真的得到了一份厚禮。

但國王始終不清楚為何一個跟瓦干達無關法師會前來協助，也就更不知道自己的探員那天在聖所裡究竟經歷過什麼事了。

在那一次之後，Stephen會常常地把人找出來，不為別的，就是想跟這個意志堅強的金髮探員再度過一晚。Everett也從不會拒絕他的約邀，更是願意在一張陌生的床上張開大腿。

至從他們分開後，他已經忘了上次見到Everett是在多久前了。

偵測器依舊沒有給出任何的反應，Stephen揉了揉有了眼袋的眼睛，說是奉命行事，但法師仍然放了些個人因素在這裡頭，當看到起事者寫上Everett這名字時，Stephen不禁先懷疑起人事部的疏忽。

直到這事真的成了定局後，Stephen也在現世找不到對方的身影。

看著這一個月從未給出任何反應的儀器，連自己親自去勘查也無法有任何進展，法師只好選擇明天再繼續著這一個月履行的職務。

一個金髮小探員到底能跑多遠呢？

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

隱約中，他彷彿能看見那個人的身影。一頭紅髮的人兒，跪在自己的面前，他感覺意識有些模糊，猛然發現一把匕首刺入了自己的心臟。

視角傾斜，他倒了下去，躺在自己血液之中。

紅髮的他穿著一身酒紅色的西裝，笑看著眼前愣住的國王。四周黑的見不到自己想拔出匕首的手，他最後聽見的不是自己血液湧出的聲音，而是那人對自己說：我親愛的王，您過得好嗎？

這又是新的一天。

黑豹的繼承者－T'Challa在被自己的夢境驚醒後，他靠在床上，緊握著自己妻子的手。他已經持續做類似的惡夢一個月了，每次的處境都是自己以各種死法死在夢裡那位紅髮人的面前，唯一不變的就是，他總是會冒著一身冷汗醒來。

長期的折磨讓他長了黑眼圈，他唯一感謝就是妻子的陪伴，那雙溫暖的手給了自己不少的慰藉。

“怎麼了，吾王？”妻子似乎被丈夫的手勁疼醒了，她沒有因此而生氣，只是輕柔地擦拭著對方身上的汗，“又來了嗎？那個夢境。”她頗能理解對方的苦楚，即使她沒有經歷過，但看到對方臉上漸漸加深的黑眼圈，身為皇后的她依舊會想設身處地的為國王著想。

T'Challa低吟，點點頭的回應妻子。

妻子沒在追問下去，只是給了國王一個擁抱，並告訴對方不管是什麼原因，自己都會誓死的陪伴在對方的身邊。後者輕撫著她的秀髮，並加深了這個擁抱。

T'Challa在前幾個夢一直以為是刺客要來暗殺自己的預知夢，所以他成天不得鬆懈的以防夢境成真，直到最近那位紅髮人兒願意露出自己一直被黑暗蒙蔽的臉。

那不是什麼陌生的臉孔，而是最近鬧失蹤的CIA探員，Everett Ross。

他起先並不相信，認為只是自己太疲累而看錯，因為他一直記得對方是一頭的金髮，即使他後頸上的毛髮有一塊是屬於金銅色的，看似挑染過的痕跡，但也不至於全部都是紅色的，就像是一顆黃昏裡的太陽，橘紅色的看來平易近人，卻依舊帶著極大的破壞力。

而且對方還會露出Everett從未在自己面前露出過的神情，那種極具毀滅性的神情，如同一條想吞象的蟒蛇，藍色的眼眸不像以往的和善，像是一根鑿子，在自己的心上挖了一個深不見底的洞。

但是在這次夢境中，他竟然開口了，而那百分之百就是那位金髮探員的聲音。

另外不變的是他平常的笑容，但在當時看來卻增了幾分嘲弄。

他彷彿成了一枝玫瑰，就跟自己以往愛拿他的名字開玩笑那樣，Everett真的成了一枝帶刺的玫瑰。

這時T'Challa才回想起來，剛才捅入自己心臟的不是一把冰冷的匕首，而是一朵綻放的紅玫瑰。

他噤聲了許久，直到妻子叫他的名字他才反應過來。

早朝上，身為瓦干達的領導者似乎不怎麼上心，T'Challa極力掩飾著自己的睡意和疲勞感，但他時不時就會被外頭飄過的一朵雲吸引注意，有時候還會進入一瞬間的空白。

這樣的狀況下，站在一旁的Okoye幫國王收到了不少來自其他長老投來關懷眼神，有的甚至不耐煩地督促起不在狀態上的T'Challa。

但是後者依舊是處於心不在焉的狀態。

“我親愛的王，您過得好嗎？”

這句話成了在他腦中無限循環的聲音，幾乎佔據了他所有的聽覺，眼前的畫面也不斷在現實和意識裡轉跳著，他一下子看到長老們各個摸不著頭緒的臉，一下子看見曾經在他夢裡出現過的景象。

他疑惑的皺了眉頭，像是一位在沙漠裡丟了方向的旅人。鐘樓和砂子全部混為一談，成了海市蜃樓的景象，T'Challa搖了搖頭，希望自己能趕快從意識裡醒過來。

當砂子終於停止了移動，T'Challa卻再次被眼前的景色嚇到了。

他發現自己的胸口處又再次不斷地湧出血液，離奇的是他的血液竟然是酒紅色的。

這些血液最後竟然凝結成了一個惡魔的樣子。

“夠了！”T'Challa在他的寶座上怒吼了起來，長老們被嚇得跳了起來，朵拉侍衛隊更是嚇得扔了自己手上的長矛，在地上發出刺耳的碰撞聲。頓時所有的目光都匯聚到了國王身上，所有人都見證了剛才國王那如同發瘋似的吼叫。

“豹神在上！您到底怎麼了，吾王？”Okoye再也忍不住的驚呼出聲，她其實早發現了T'Challa的不對勁，直到現在，她已經看不下去逐漸頹廢的國王了。

T'Challa沒給任何的回應，而是用一隻手捂著自己的雙眼，開口說道：“今天就到這裡，麻煩各位長老了。”

國王下令自然沒人敢頂撞，但是幾位長老在離開時不忘訓斥這位年輕的國王。

T'Challa還是沒聽進去，反而認為那聲音越來越大聲了。

他必須去找Shuri解決這煩惱他已久的事，那位懂得醫學的自家老妹兼瓦干達的公主。

在Shuri的耐心檢查下，最終的答案竟然是什麼都沒有收場。

“你說我很健康？”

“除了失眠，對，你超級健康。”

“這怎麼可能……”T'Challa扶住自己發疼的額頭，“你確定沒什麼產生幻覺的病嗎？”

“什麼？”Shuri吃驚的看著自家老哥，“你是在懷疑我的醫術嗎？你最近到底怎麼了？”

後來，T'Challa花了一些時間在跟Shuri說明自己的近況。

“不斷的做惡夢？你還看到了Ross？”公主不相信自己的耳朵聽到了什麼，Ross至今已經失蹤了一個月，這象徵著什麼嗎？她一直以為這種詭譎的事情跟自己無聊的老哥沾不上邊，但T'Challa日漸憔悴的神情，就是在告訴這位年幼的公主，事實就是如此。

“你也許能去問問你那個會魔法的朋友，叫什麼……Stephen來著的？”

T'Challa消化著這個辦法，天知道他其實不喜歡找外人幫忙。

“老哥，你這樣總有一天會瘋掉。這種事看來真的只能找專業人士幫忙。”

天知道他妹又是如何讀出他在想什麼。

於是，基於國王的門面和附近人的擔心，T'Challa只好去找那位二流法師幫忙了。

“惡魔？”Stephen的注意力全放在了這個單詞上，他腦中飛快地閃過了幾個想法，而在加上那些種種跡象後，法師不禁為那最有可能，卻也是最不願發生的想法打了一個冷顫。

“你覺得呢，Everett的失蹤跟惡魔有關係嗎？”

即使他真的不願承認，但這也是唯一的路了，不是嗎？

這一個月來不管他怎麼尋找，也不見對方任何身影，連偵測器也從未響起。而唯一就只有魔物能躲過偵測器的追蹤。

Stephen凝重的點了點頭，T'Challa再次噤聲了起來。

法師自嘲地開始想著哪個情況比較糟糕，是金髮探員被魔物吃了，還是金髮探員正是那個魔物？

他不敢再多做猜想，認為現在只有找到人，才是處理這事的唯一方法。

tbc.


End file.
